Alien's Robot
by Gumchewingbluejay
Summary: Zim has a genius plan to destroy the Dib! But due to his little robot, something has gone horribly wrong... (Warning: contains very high doses of ZIMINESS!)
1. A Genius Plan

Another day of listening to Dib's constant ramble. Zim was tired of it all! He had to figure out a good and effective method of destroying the Dib! He sat at his computer staring at the Irken text that crossed the screen, illuminating the dark room. He stared and thought for hours, until he finally gasped in realization. He knew what he had to do! He pulled out his communicator and called GIR and Mini Moose down to the lab. GIR fell down a tube into the base on his head upside down and Mini Moose gently floated down. He was also upside down.

"Listen here! I have conducted the perfect plan to destroy the foul Dib worm!" Yelled Zim in triumph.

"WHEE! I gonna make nachoos! You want sum nachoos!?" Shouted GIR.

"Nya!" squeaked mini moose with enthusiasm.

"No! You're wrong! SO WRONG!" shouted Zim.

"YAAY!" GIR squealed with delight.

"What I need to do is break into Dib's house when nobody's home and put a bomb in his clothes! Then when he wears his clothes on his ffffilthy skin, he with EXPLODE!" Zim shot his hands into the air to exaggerate the word "explode."

"NACHOOS!" exclaimed GIR

"Nya!" cheered mini moose

"Yes! Genius! I know!" Zim praised him self.

"Is yous gonna break the door with your NACHO POWER!?" GIR proposed.

"No." Replied Zim. "I can't leave any evidence so I can't break anything."

"Then is you gonna float through da wall!" GIR questioned. "I wanna go thorough walls too!" GIR then proceeded to ram into the wall only to discover that he wasn't meant to float through walls. He fell on the floor.

"Nya" Questioned mini moose.

"Good question mini moose! How will I break in? Hmm..." Zim considered his options.

"Use your NACHO POWERS!" GIR yelled, still lying on the floor.

"Nya" proposed mini moose

"No no. Too obvious." Zim said

"You could be a snake and go under the door! NACHO SNAKE!" GIR jumped to his feet.

"Nya!" Mini moose said happily.

"Brilliant, mini moose! A snake!" Zim yelled with triumph, thrusting his finger into the air. "I will body swap with a snake! Then I will slither under Dib's door and get into the house!"

"YAAY! NACHO SNAKE!" Cheered GIR.

"Nya!" Cheered mini moose.

"I will have to build a body swapping machine.. That may take a few days... hmm.. Alright then! It's settled! We shall start on building the machine right away!" announced Zim. Mini moose and GIR cheered. They all immediately got to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! First chapter. Kinda boring. Sounds not so good. But don't worry! It get's better! So much better!**


	2. The Swap!

Chapter 2

It was snake swapping time! A few weeks had passed and they had been working on the machine nonstop! The two purple pods were ready.

"Alright. Mini moose! I want you to watch the control panel and wait until I say to start the machine." Zim said pointing at mini moose.

"Nya!" Mini moose nodded.

"GIR!" Zim said pointing to his robot companion. "Where is the snake? I told you to get us a snake." GIR then pulled a long snake out of his mouth. "Excellent! You need to release the snake into the pod when I give the word. Understood?"

"I GOT DA NACHOOS!" Screamed GIR. He pulled a bowl of nachos from his head and started eating them.

"Yes... Alright! We are ready!" Zim hopped in to Pod A. "GIR! RELEASE THE SNAKE OF DOOM!"

"OKAY!" GIR stepped into Pod B and set the snake down.

"MINI MOOSE! START THE SWAPPING!" comanded Zim

"Nya!" mini moose obeyed and floated down to the control pannel. He scanned the machine to find the switch that turned it on.

Meanwhile, GIR was about to leave the pod with the snake, but just before he could the snake slithered out.

Thats when Mini moose found the switch and started the machine. The pods shut trapping Zim and GIR in the pods.

Zim laughed evilly from inside Pod A. Inside Pod B, GIR yelled; "NACHO SNAKE! COME BAAACK!"

Both pods filled with light as Zim and GIR screamed simultaneously. As quickly as the light came, it left. The pods opened and a wide spread smoke emerged, filling the room with the smell of burnt rubber. Zim stepped out of Pod A, wobbled a bit, the fell onto his rump. He sat on the floor watching as GIR stepped out of Pod B. GIR emerged from the smoke dramatically.

"Yes...yes...YES!" Cried out GIR. "It worked the plan was a success!" GIR looked down at Zim, who just stared up at him with a wide smile. "Now the snake is in my body. Mini moose and GIR, you're in charge of watching my body to make sure nothing bad happens to it- wait.." GIR looked down and saw the small snake slither past. "If the snake is there.. then whose body am I..." He looked at his metallic hands and screamed. "GIIIR!"

Zim looked at GIR. "Yeesss?"

"WHAT HAVE DONE!? THIS IS ALL WRONG! I'M IN YOU'RE BODY!" screamed GIR.

"Oopsie... hehehehe!" Zim giggled. "Where are my nachos?"

"Nya?" Mini moose squeaked in confusion.

"What are we going to do!?" exclaimed Zim

* * *

 **A/N: What are they going to do? Who knows? Please review! 00**


	3. Mini Hiatus -

**A/N: I'm sorry friends! I know you love me! (just kidding. You probably think I suck. :P) I must leave you all! For I am going to a summer camp for a week! I might update ZaDr One-Shots tomorrow before I leave. But then again I might not be able to. Whatever.**

 **Sorry dudes, but that's the way it has to be.**

 **The same goes for my dear sister Dtksgirl. She is coming with me. So she will be on hiatus as well.**

 **Please review a plenty! I wanna come home to love! I may need a little help with moving this story along.**

 **That's all I have to say about that. I will see ya'll in a week.**

 **~gumchewingbluejay signing off ;-;**


	4. After Swap

Chapter 3

GGIIRR ppaacceedd bbaacckk aanndd ffoorrtthh aaccrrooss tthhee ttiillee fflloooorr,, lliisstteenniinngg ttoo hhiiss ssmmaall mmeettaall ffeeeett cclliinnkk bbeenneeaatthh hhiimm..

* * *

 **A/N: HHEELLOOOO EEVVEERRYYBBOODDYY! I'm home. Did you miss me? Sure you did! And boy am I glad to be home! In the middle of the week, Wednesday, the whole campus stared getting sick and they were all throwing up and it was horrible. And that same night, one boy ran away. Mm hm. He just up and left without anyone knowing. Yup. And we all stayed awake until 12:30AM. Worst camp I've ever been to I'll tell you hhwhat. Their were kids that were like 7 years old. They must have been traumatized. And the conditions of the camp were horrible too. Every one was home sick and everyone was begging to go home. And get this. NONE OF OUR PARENTS WERE CALLED! Mm hm. Chauncey Ranch YMCA everybody. Don't ever go there. For real. It was awful. My first experience at a camp and my worst experience at the a camp! Yuperoony! Plus we found a scorpion in our house. It was so small that you couldn't see it unless you were looking. Now i'm really paranoid. YAY! Any way. I'm done with my rant. Onto the story! (/^-^)/**

* * *

GIR paced back and forth across the tile floor, listening to his small metal feet clink beneath him. Zim sat on the floor happily eating his nachos.

"What are we going to do? How can we reverse this? Maybe we could... no i doubt that would work... hmm" GIR thought aloud.

"Nya" suggested minimoose.

"Reverse the effects of the machine by going in again? Brilliant Minimoose! Come on GIR!" Proclaimed GIR. Zim hopped to his feet and Approached Pod B. GIR had already entered Pod A when Zim suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There was a roach crawling across the control panel.

" !" Yelled Zim suddenly. "I'M GONNA GET CHA!" Zim jumped out of the pod and ran for the control panel.

"NO GIR!" Yelled GIR from his pod.

Zim jumped up on top of the control panel causing a dent in it. He brought his elbow down upon the spot where the roach was. The roach scurried away causing Zim to make a large indent on the control panel. He continued to smash the control panel in countless attempts the squash the roach. The whole time GIR yelled for him to stop. Eventually, Zim slammed his gloved hand down upon the control panel and successfully squashed the roach. He lifted his hand and awed at the roach juices left on his glove.

"GIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" GIR climbed out of Pod A, fuming. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO SWITCH BACK TO NORMAL?"

"I killed Mr. Samsa!" Zim announced with joy. He held his hand up to GIR's face to show off the juices. "See?"

GIR pushed Zim's hand away with disgust. "Ugh. Now what? I'll have to fix it. That might take weeks. Maybe months!" Zim exclaimed. "Stuck in GIR's body for months?" GIR fantasied his horrible fate.

"Hehe. Master you're all squishy!" Zim pointed out. He lifted up his uniform dress and poked his stomach and giggled.

"Stop that!" GIR reached over and pulled down Zim's dress. "Don't do that!" He sighed. "Computer analyzes the control panel to the Body swap pods. How long will it take to fix it?"

"Analyzing... Approximately four weeks." replied the computer. GIR groaned as Zim continued to poke his belly. "Not all supplies for fixing obtained. Supplies needed for repairs are- wait... GIR?"

Zim looked up at the ceiling. "Yess?"

"No, I was talking to GIR." Said the computer.

"Yesss" Replied Zim.

"No, not you master, I-"

"What computer? What is it?" said GIR in frustration.

"GIR? What? Is there... um.." stuttered the computer.

"Yesssssss?" Said Zim.

"I.. What? Master, what's going on?" asked the computer.

"Me and GIR have switched bodies on accident. I need to fix the control panel in order to switch us back. So we're going to be like this for a while." Explained GIR.

"So you're going to be stuck like this for... four weeks?" exclaimed computer.

"Yes." replied GIR.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS?" said Zim.

"What supplies do we need to fix the control panel?" asked GIR.

The computer displayed a screen of the things they need for the repairs.

"Hmmm... How long will it take for the supplies to get shipped in from the Conveyor Belt Planet?" Asked GIR as Zim started to squish up his very little belly fat.

"Approximately...three weeks." responded the computer.

"Great. Just great."

"Don't shoot the messenger."

"what?"

"nothing."

GIR looked over the list again. "What of these items can we find here on Earth?"

The computer scanned the list and half the list disappeared, leaving only the items that can be retrieved on Earth. It also showed a location next to each item where it can be bought at.

"Hmmmm... Computer. Print the list. We're going shopping!" Announced GIR.

"YAAAYY!" Zim cheered.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! That was fun. Now would be a good time for all of you reading this to recommend human ocs for the upcoming chapters. They will be used as store clerks, bystanders that interact with Zim and co. and whatever else I need them for. I will not accept any Irkens of of any sort. Nor will I be accepting sibling ocs of already existing characters. Like if you have an oc that is Dib's sister I will not include it because that is very stupid and makes no sense. Plus like i said earlier, it has to be at least 90% HUMAN WORM BABY! Alright? I think we can all abide by these rules, right? Right? Yeah totally. It is 3:00 AM and I am so ready to sleep! Goodnight!**


End file.
